


bringing victory in

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Steve probably thinks he's earning himself little gold star stickers on a chart Danny keeps tucked away somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bringing victory in

The thing is, Steve probably thinks he's earning himself little gold star stickers on a chart Danny keeps tucked away somewhere, but because he's a smart guy, Danny figures out pretty quickly that what he's really doing is apologizing—like Steve can't stop himself from doing all the crazy things he does, so instead he tries to make up for it after the fact. Danny also figures out that it might just be his own damn fault, since it's not like he didn't try to ingrain that lesson on day one—loudly, with extreme prejudice, hand gestures included at no extra charge.

Steve gives him gift cards to menswear stores and a little shoeshine kit. Danny might as well have a bottomless cup for all the coffee Steve brings him. The week after he forces Danny's car to limp up a rutted mountain road it has no business being on, Steve offers to get it lubed and detailed.

And Danny's never gotten so many blow jobs in his life. Steve sucks Danny off like he's training for a marathon, and it's not like Danny doesn't appreciate it, but he wouldn't mind a little more face time—wouldn't mind taking their time, period—and he wouldn't mind the chance to be the one bowling Steve over once in a while. But it seems like Steve's thought processes run somewhere along the lines of: Keep Danny post-coital and half-comatose, and he won't be able to go anywhere.

The last straw, though, is when he brings Danny an honest-to-god casserole, the likes of which he hasn't seen since his grandma's tuna noodle surprise, after yet another all-night surveillance and early-morning drug bust.

"For those late nights, Danno; I know sometimes work screws up our meals, and this way you'll have something ready to go," Steve says, and it's like he just can't help himself, because now he's giving Danny careful instructions for freezing and reheating it, even though Danny's knocking his head against the wall, even though Danny's throwing his hands in the air and walking out of the room.

Steve follows him, and even before he turns around, Danny knows the look on Steve's face is going to be unsure, a little confused, waiting to see what Danny's next move is. Danny's move is to step forward into his space, to get right up close and slide a hand over Steve's belly just because he can, fond and possessive, and he feels the answering sparks in his own when Steve closes his eyes and sucks in a breath. Then he curls his palm around Steve's hip and uses it to shake him a little.

"Let me make something clear, because I think I might have confused you, way back when. Yes, I would like it if, in general, there were fewer explosions in my life. But this, us?" Danny tightens the grip he has on Steve's hip. "You got me, okay? You're enough—well, let's be honest, you're more than enough, and sometimes you're way too much, but my point is that you don't have to try so hard."

And now Steve's smiling at him, now the look he's giving Danny is ten kinds of hot, complicated with some other stuff Danny can make a pretty good guess at, because he's had the same mess of longing and disbelief and hope and oh-you-are- _so_ -screwed all tangled up in his heart and his guts for months now. "So what you're saying is that I won you over, just with my own charms," Steve says, the smug bastard.

"Did I say that? Did I say any of those words? Do not put words in my mouth, Steven, please," Danny protests, but Steve's leaning in with his whole body and kissing him, slow and wet and happy, and Danny can't find it in himself to be sorry about a single bit of it.


End file.
